christopher_robinfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Robin (film)
Christopher Robin is a 2018 American fantasy adventure film directed by Marc Forster, with a screenplay written by Tom McCarthy, Alex Ross Perry, and Allison Schroeder. The film is based on A. A. Milne's book Winnie-the-Pooh, and to a larger extent of the Disney franchise of same name. The film will star Ewan McGregor and Hayley Atwell. Christopher Robin is scheduled to be released on August 3, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in the United States. Plot Christopher Robin, the little boy from the Winnie-the-Pooh stories, is now all-grown-up and has lost all sense of imagination. Pooh and all the rest reenter Robin's life to help him find it once again. Cast * Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin * Hayley Atwell as Evelyn * Mark Gatiss as Keith Winslow * Bronte Carmichael as Madeline Robin * Ronke Adekoluejo as Katherine Dane * Shola Adewusi as Rosemary Hopwood * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Ralph Butterworth * Katy Carmichael as Christopher's Mother * Paul Chahidi as Cecil Hungerford * Vera Chok as Margaret King * Oliver Ford Davies as Old Man Winslow * Raj Ghatak as Neel Chawla * Orton O'Brien as Young Christopher Robin * Adrian Scarborough as Hal Gallsworthy * Peter Singh as Ravi Patel * Elsa Minell Solak as Young Madeline Robin * Tristan Sturrock as Christopher's Father Voice cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Chris O'Dowd as Tigger * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Toby Jones as Owl * Nick Mohammed as Piglet * Peter Capaldi as Rabbit * Sophie Okonedo as Kanga * Wyatt Hall as Roo Production Development On April 2, 2015, Walt Disney Pictures announced that a live-action adaptation based on the characters from the Winnie the Pooh franchise was in development which would take a similar pattern to 2010's Alice in Wonderland, 2014's Maleficent, and 2015's Cinderella. Alex Ross Perry was hired to write the script and Brigham Taylor hired to produce the film, about an adult Christopher Robin returning to the Hundred Acre Wood to spend time with Winnie the Pooh and all the rest. On November 18, 2016, it was reported that the studio had hired Marc Forster to direct the film, titled Christopher Robin, and the project would have "strong elements of magical realism as it seeks to tell an emotional journey with heartwarming adventure." On March 1, 2017, Tom McCarthy was hired to rewrite the existing screenplay. Casting On April 26, 2017, Ewan McGregor was announced to play the title character while Allison Schroeder was recruited to do additional work on the script. On June 22, 2017, it was revealed that Gemma Arterton had been in negotiations to portray the wife of the title character but, ultimately, she passed on the role. In August and September 2017, Hayley Atwell and Mark Gatiss were cast as Evelyn, Christopher Robin's wife and Giles Winslow, Christopher Robin's boss, while Brad Garrett and Nick Mohammed were cast as Eeyore and Piglet with Jim Cummings reprising his role as Winnie the Pooh. In January 2018, Chris O'Dowd, Peter Capaldi, Sophie Okonedo and Toby Jones were cast as Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga and Owl respectively. Category:Content